The present invention relates generally to devices of illumination and fragrance release, and more particularly, to oil lamps, air fresheners or fragrance release devices.
Oil lamps have long been used for decorative illumination and aromatic purposes. Oil lamps are typically made of glass or ceramic materials. Alternative materials such as, metal, plastics and wood could be used with advanced technologies. Such lamps typically include a body defining a chamber to hold a reservoir of combustible liquid and a wick to draw the liquid up through capillary action. The wick has an upper end extending out of an opening in the upper portion of the body and a lower end in contact with the reservoir of liquid. For effective capillary action, wicks typically are configured as a cord of fibers, such as cotton or fiberglass threads, braided in a rope-like configuration. When lit, the lamp forms a teardrop flame that is fed by the combustible liquid. Such lamps also may incorporate scented oil for aromatic purposes.
The wicks are round having a 1/16-¼ inch diameter for inside use and ¼ to one inch diameter for outdoor use. The flame height increases as the diameter increases. Oil lamps have the same regulations as candles, three inch inside. These woven wicks typically do not bend over, or create carbon heading. The fiberglass acts as a conductor.
The teardrop flame resulting from the wick's rope-like configuration can produce undesirable shadowing and otherwise limit decorative appeal. In addition, the release of fragrance in traditional lamps is tied to the wick's ability to conduct heat to the reservoir of scented oil; however, materials that promote capillary action, i.e., porous material, often are poor heat conductors. Thus, the release of fragrance is not optimal. To combat this, wicks often are provided with materials having a high heat conductivity, such as copper wiring, compromising capillary action.
Since wicks used for oil lamps or fragrance diffusers are made of woven or braided cotton or fiber materials, the wicks are extremely bendable. Therefore, a woven wick requires a wall or clamp around it to maintain straightness and central positioning. The wall may be glass, metal or ceramic. The oil lamp wicks are typically round in shape. They are either clamped to a top, outer device, where the wick loosely falls into the inner base of the lamp. This can affect the capillary flow of the fluid up the wick, causing undesirable or stable flame heights. Otherwise, a tunnel-like wall surrounds the wick but the wick is not tightly held allowing the wick to fall through the tunnel into the fluid to the inner base of the lamp or diffuser. This extinguishes the flame and depending on the size of the hole, the wick may be impossible to retrieve. The clamp or tunnel-like wall may make it difficult to replace the wick if needed depending on the design.
Typically, oil lamps have only a small hole where the single wick is inserted to fill the inner base of the lamp with oil. This can cause excessive spillage and/or additional tools, such as a funnel to safely fill the lamp may be needed. In addition, the wick may fall into the inner base, restricting easy retrieval thereof.